


A Very Reactive Pair

by Sunny_Dee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chemistry jokes, Highschool AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Dee/pseuds/Sunny_Dee
Summary: It's the 150th birthday of the periodic table so John has a small surprise for Sherlock





	A Very Reactive Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm sorry for the lack of updates on "Final Thesis"  
> I'm working on it, I just got held up with school and such but an update should be out soon. As well as a shit-posty fic
> 
> I promise.
> 
> Well enjoy this little tribute to Dmitri Mendeleev!

_**"Iodine. Lithium. Potassium. Europium."** _

"JOHN!!!" Sherlock looked up from the note he had received in his locker. "John!"

John came running up to Sherlock, "hey! What's up? Did you have another row with Anderson?"

Sherlock shoved the slip of paper into John's face. "I.. Li.. K... Eu?"

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"

John rolled his eyes. "Figure it out yourself, chem whiz." He chuckled. "Speaking of, you left your chemistry book at mine last night" John said, pulling out a large textbook from his knapsack. "Now, I have to get to bio. See you later!"

Sherlock was left, lost and confused in the hallway. It was obvious the note was a love note. But who would love him? It was only March 6th anyway. Not a day that was particularly special except for it being the periodic table's birthday. Someone likes Sherlock and knows he enjoys chemistry.

Sherlock didn't start being able to deduce who did this until later in chemistry. He opened up his text book and post-it notes lined the pages, covering it in chemistry puns and pick-up lines. Sherlock groaned but still found it endearing. He was conflicted though. Whenever he read the notes, he felt the same rush of blood to his cheeks he felt when he looked at John. He was screwed.

On the center of the page there was one that said, _"Lithium Bromine Argon Yttrium Phosphorus Osmium Tau - Scandium Holmium Oxygen Lepton? - Joule Tungsten."_

Sherlock giggled. " _JW?_ Amazing. Who could it be?"

After school, Sherlock walked into the library, mumbling, "JW.." underneath his breath. He looked up from his chemistry book to see John standing in the centre of the library, a post-it on his chest saying simply, 'Joule Tungsten'.

"You're so thick, Sherlock." John had a shit-eating grin on his face that went away. Not due to displeasure. Only to kiss Sherlock Holmes right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!-DJ


End file.
